Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{3}{5q} - \dfrac{7}{5q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{3 - (7)}{5q}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-4}{5q}$